


Pure Smutty Smut

by Rrrowr



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Blaine, Cock Slut, Cock Slut Blaine, Creampie, Double Penetration, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Threesome - M/M/M, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:25:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rrrowr/pseuds/Rrrowr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure Blaine/Finn/Puck smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pure Smutty Smut

Finn was on the bottom -- not like _bottom_ -bottom, but like, he was the one on the bed, crushed under the combination of Blaine and Puck’s weight -- and he could barely move for it. Blaine was lying right on him, their chests flush together, and Blaine had his arms looped under Finn’s arms so that he could clutch at Finn’s shoulders while he whined and muffled his cries into Finn’s neck. Above them both was Puck -- because he knew what he was doing, because he could last, because he didn’t mind grabbing Blaine by the hips and shoving him down firmly so that the begging rock of his hips didn’t make them slip out. It was incredible -- easily too much -- but even when Finn came almost as soon as he was inside Blaine, they didn’t let him go.

“Again,” Blaine groaned, pressing his nose up under Finn’s jaw and breathing hot over his Adam's apple. “Fill me up again.” 

When Blaine shifted, Finn jerked at the feel of another's cock weighing heavy on his stomach, but Blaine didn't pay him any mind as he lifted his ass a bit and nuzzled against Finn's breast bone. Puck loomed over the both of them, straddling Finn's knees and nudging Blaine's thighs further apart. He was taking his time, waiting until Finn wasn't oversensitive and grimacing whenever Blaine moved around him, and a smug expression broke over his face as he gave Blaine's ass a few swats. Finn marveled at how matter-of-fact Puck was about the whole thing -- enjoying himself, but neither was he skipping over any steps in his process -- and he watched, fascinated, as Puck reached for the bottle of lube and drizzled it down Blaine's crack and over Finn's cock. Blaine's breathing hitched, focus changing immediately, as Puck's fingers played over his entrance. When Puck stuck his fingers into Blaine alongside Finn’s cock, he noticeably forced himself to relax -- breathing deeply and steadily -- and his face tipped back into this heavy-lidded ecstasy while he moaned Puck’s name.

“That’s it, sugar,” Puck praised and Finn could feel him adding another finger to Blaine’s hole. “Gonna take it all, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Blaine murmured, squeezing his ass so tight around Puck’s fingers and Finn’s cock that for a moment Finn thought he was going to die. Blaine just moaned and pushed back like it wasn’t enough even then. “Give,” he said. “Puck, give it to me -- Finn,” here, Blaine started laying hot, open-mouthed kisses over Finn’s shoulder. “Finn, please.”

Puck steadied himself with one hand at the small of his back, leaning back a little to watch as his other hand guided his cock into Blaine in slow, slow pushes. Blaine was helplessly swaying eagerly between them, making things just a bit difficult. “Hold onto him,” said Puck and Finn was quick to grab onto Blaine's thighs and pull on them so that Blaine was snug against him, only able to make the barest of movements. Puck grinned then. "That's it. Thatta boy."

The sounds Blaine made were soft compared to his usual -- like he couldn’t get the air for them and so could only make the smallest of noises. He wasn’t even trying to move now that Puck was almost fully inside him. He was holding himself as still as he could even without Finn’s assistance, though his fingers did dig into Finn’s shoulder blades, and the mouthing he’d been doing against Finn’s shoulder was really just him panting with his eyes squeezed shut.

Finn knew exactly when Puck bottomed out. For one thing, they were dick to dick inside Blaine, so it was kind of hard not to notice, but for another, Blaine just sagged with his legs spreading as far as he could make them. It was like he was just asking for Puck and Finn to do their worst, like _I can take it, I can take whatever you can dish at me_. So, Puck palmed at Blaine’s thighs before hooking his hands under Blaine’s knees — urging them that much wider, until Blaine’s shoulders quaked at the feeling.

“Tell me when you’re ready,” Puck said.

Blaine moaned, “Cruel,” but nodded anyway.

So Puck did the fucking. He was the one that drove into Blaine’s body while Finn held his hips still. He was the one making Blaine’s hole feel so tight. He was the one that laid sloppy kisses along Blaine’s spine, tasting the sweat that pooled there, and fucking all the harder when the action made Blaine whimper. Finn had gotten hard again while Puck had been stretching Blaine open, but it was the feeling of his spunk slipping right back out of Blaine’s hole that really got to him -- that slick slide of something thicker than sweat.

Soon, Blaine was gasping, trying to push himself up on his elbows. “Oh, too much. Puck, Puck, oh god,” in a voice that was strained and half-broken. Finn’s sudden need to make his name be the one Blaine cried was a bit irrational. He didn’t care, though. It was totally awesome to reach around Blaine’s waist to feel where the three of them were joined and just press with his thick fingers until Blaine shouted, “Finn!” while he came.

Without the focus on Blaine, everything else seemed to go faster. Finn followed immediately -- helplessly -- and dropped deeper into the mattress like a dead weight, not even minding that he slipped out of Blaine. Puck managed to reel Blaine back up to his knees and thrust in for half a minute longer, rubbing his thumbs around Blaine’s loose hole before coming with a shout. Afterward, Blaine was out like a light and when Puck fell to the bed with Blaine between them, it wasn’t hard for Finn to feel a sudden swell of affection when he saw Puck gather Blaine’s slack body against him for a cuddle.

“So, that was good,” Finn said quietly, not wanting to make Blaine stir.

“Good?” Puck echoed with a raised brow. “Try fantastic.”

“Fantastic, it is,” Finn agreed readily.

“And we’re gonna do it again,” Puck tacked on with a pointed look.

“Right,” Finn said. “Anytime.”

Blaine made a soft noise between them -- a deep breath that he pressed into the sheets as if, even when he was sleeping, he couldn’t get enough of that sex-sweat scent. Idly, Puck petted the underside of Blaine’s thigh and Finn watched, rapt, as Puck slid a couple fingers into Blaine’s ass. Finn expected Blaine to wake, but both of them were surprised when Blaine shifted in his sleep to take more, smiling.

“Maybe tomorrow,” Puck amended.


End file.
